Cherish
by Fire Rules
Summary: FFX-2 fiction with spoilers To cherish someone is to hold someone dear in their hearts and memories... Yunis romantic goodness, FFX-2 spoilers.


Author's Note: Unless you love spoilers, (or something) do not read this story unless you have beat Final Fantasy X-2 and received 100% story completion. In other words, you should have seen the "perfect" ending before reading this story.

I'm rating this PG-13, but it's kinda borderline between PG-13 and R. Definitely not a lemon, but definitely not a wholesome family story either. Enjoy.

"Cherish," by Fire Rules.

You know, I'll always remember the words you told me the other day.

"_Cherish me Yuna… and I'll cherish you."_

Those words ring crystal clear, even though delirium and absolute giddiness controlled me then. I ran to you and grabbed you so tight, because the tightness in my chest overwhelmed me. Tears of joy that threatened to spill over were held back cautiously, because I didn't want you to know my plight.

My plight was my feverish love for you at that moment. Love so strong that it was downright embarrassing… love so strong that it made me desire you even more, if such a thing happened to be possible. So, I did what any self respecting and highly embarrassed girl would do. I pushed you off of a ten foot cliff and giggled as you splashed around angrily in the cold water.

"_That's not cherishing!"_

But it was, my dear! It was the very best thing I could think of at the time to express my affection for you. I suppose I had resorted to Rikku-ish forms of endearment, but the emotions I felt were very real and very passionate.

I felt almost guilty, because I wanted my love for you to consume you alive, to overwhelm you. The floodgates that had finally burst open from over two long years of loneliness were drowning my senses, and the rampaging water wanted to gobble you up in its ferocity. But I resisted, not wanting to scare you off… I knew that you thought I had changed drastically, so I didn't want to terrify you too much by showing you my more, how shall I put it, feisty side.

If only I knew that you felt the same, I would have jumped right into the water with you and stole a major kiss! 

The ride home was slow and mostly dull. I left you on the bridge as I went to the cabin to take a nap. When I awoke, I looked everywhere until I finally found you on the deck. I gazed on as you stood there, staring at the bright red hull of the ship. When you saw me, your demeanor completely changed. You smiled brightly and walked toward me to give me a quick hug. But, I knew what you were thinking. 

What if you were to *really* disappear again? What if you really were still just a dream? What if the Fayth couldn't keep you around for very long? They were questions that I didn't want to ask.

I know that we both tried to keep the dreary thought out of our minds as we walked back down to the cabin to get a drink, but they were still lingering. We passed the rest of the time trying to catch up on things. There was a lot that I wanted to tell you, and you listened intently, as if fixed on every word. Either that or you were staring at me, or rather my chest. Don't tell me that your eyes weren't wandering!

Besaid was a welcome sight to see after such a long and exhausting trip. We were greeted by only a few villagers who quickly departed back to town. We basically had the beach to ourselves. It was nice to watch you swim casually in the warm blue water… you were so full of life, so refreshing to my previously lonely eyes. It made me giggle when you snuck up on me and furiously tickled my legs. You just couldn't resist making a sly comment about not having access to my legs on our previous journey. Then you pulled me completely into the water and kissed me hard.

And I won't lie to you… I liked it.

I felt so bad for feeling the way I felt. I so selfishly wanted to take you and lay you down in my bed. It was almost scary feeling that way. I felt out of control, and I loved every minute of it. Funny thing is that I wanted to blame Rikku for the way I felt! She was a bad influence on me, right?

No, it wasn't Rikku… it was my longing for you that made me feel that way. The love and reassurance that I needed from you is something that I had missed for so long. Now that I had it again, I wanted more. 

As we continued to kiss each other, our hands developed minds of their own. My hands felt every ripple in your shoulders, back and, umm, backside. Although a little surprised by that, you naturally reciprocated. I didn't know what was happening to me, and I wanted to know where the real Yuna had taken off to when I wrapped my legs tightly around your hips. It made me inwardly smile when I felt your body shiver and tense up. I felt like such a bad girl, and I loved it!

When we finally broke contact with each either, we looked deeply into each other's eyes and then in the direction of the village. We left the water and began walking hand in hand.

It's like… we almost had a mutual agreement between each other. We continued traveling briskly to the village, in the direction of my hut. Under the cover of darkness, we quietly opened the door and walked in together. You plopped right on the bed, not caring if your clothes made that sheets soaking wet. In all honesty though, I didn't care either. I plopped down right on top of you, and we continued where we had left off in the water.

Soon, the wet clothes were not a problem any more, because we were not wearing any. It all happened so fast… everything from that night was a blur to me, but I remember what I felt. I felt overwhelming comfort, love, and absolutely, excruciatingly *wonderful* ecstasy. I remember everything about that night as incredible… over two years of pain and loneliness melted away while we expressed our love for each other.

I can only hope that you thought I was as good a lover as you were.

I remember when I woke up that morning. You were there, a few inches away from me. I was cold under the still slightly damp blanket so I snuggled up to you. You turned around and smiled with that sleepy, satisfied smile that I have grown to love and put your head back on your pillow. I cuddled up to you still closer, intertwining my legs with yours.

That morning, as I contemplated you, me and what we had done together the previous night, I felt no regret… I felt only happiness for making love to you, and I was glad that it will only ever be with you.

"_Cherish me Yuna…"_

I will… believe me; I will cherish and love you until my dying breath. I'll never leave your side. I'll always be here for you, no matter the circumstances. 

"_And I'll cherish you."_

Please do… cherish me forever. I want our love for each other to envelope us and never fade away.

No matter what happens, my love for you will stay the same. Whether you have to leave in two weeks or twenty years, I'll always be there for you. Tidus, this is _our_ story now.

And it'll be a good one…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Just a short little romantic thing that I wrote after I finished FFX-2. At 100% story completion, I might add! *Invokes bragger's rights* I really only took a few tiny little excerpts from the final scene where Tidus and Yuna are talking in Zanarkand, provided that you received 100% story completion. So, if you haven't seen the perfect ending yet, and decided to spoil things for yourself by reading this fic anyway, you won't be too bad off. 

On a more serious note, I'd like to say that no, I'm not dead, and yes, I've been extremely busy. As for my unfinished full length story, please don't count on anything. I just can't picture myself finishing it. I'm not completely through with writing; I just can't dedicate myself to something as monstrous as I had been planning "Distant Enmity" to be. To everyone that had hoped to maybe see more of that story eventually, I'm really really sorry. Hopefully this short little thing pleased some of you fine folks. ^_^

Again, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I really enjoyed putting myself in Yuna's point of view, and I hope that I portrayed her changes from FFX-2 well enough. Look for a few other little one-shot type things from me in the future.


End file.
